Which Life is Mine?
by FallenCrimsonz
Summary: Lightning was driving herself home as she was pretty much all sobered up from the party she went to with Hope. She was hit by a car and was sent to the hospital thing is she left her wallet and phone with Hope. So as Lightning wakes up she has no memory until Hope steps in and says that they are dating. Somehow in the back of her head she knows that he isn't telling her truth. Why?
1. Bios

Hello I was trying to sleep one night but my brain came up with a new idea so here goes. Yeah I'll write the prologue after posting this up but it will be a while before I can actially post it so you guys can read the poorly made bios for some of the characters but not all. Ill do the rest later. So yeah have fun comment review and see what you think might happen

Lightning Farron has been studying overseas for her police training. She likes lesrning the different laws about each country which was why she decided to take a program that lets her study in Europe for the next 4 years.

Age: 21

Birthday: June 10 (Im changing most of the characters birthdays and ages)

Hobbies: Training, listening to peoples requests and trying to spoil Cynthia as much ad she can either that or watch the stories of her close friends. Somehow getting into the habit of reading Cynthia's favorite books as well as Serah's.

Relationship: Currently dating Cynthia for 5 years now. Highschool Sweethearts to be exact

Sister of Serah Farron

Friends with Fang, Vannile, Snow Villars?, Hope

Serah Farron is currently studying at a university that is well equipped in education. Her devotation to her goals of making all eduvation available to all children around the world makes it all worth the stress load shes been getting lately.

Age:19

Birthday: March 24

Hobbies: Cooking, cleaning, reading, walks around the city when she has free time. or disrupting Cynthias organized schedules and make plans to get her out of the house more often.

Relationships: has been dating Snow for the majority of her life and he is her first boyfriend. She dates him because she had a crush on him and she knew that he was the safe option.

Cynthia, is in a relationship with Lightning but Serah cant help but notice that their relationship is getting strained. that and she may have developed a small infatuation towards Cynthia. She hopes it goes away faster.

sister of Lightning Farron.

Friends with Fang, Vanille and Hope

Hope Estheim. Is with Lightning in Europe majoring in both technology and engineering. He pursues whatever his passion is in and doesnt like it when things get in his way.

Age 19

Birthday September 26

Hobbies, fixing computers, chatting with Lightning about the pointless things, building 3D models of anything he could find.

Relationships: Is in love with Lightning since the very first meeting but won't cofess because Lughtning is in a relationship.

Friends with Snow, Serah, Fang, Vanille and Cynthia.

He hates Cynthia due to the fact that Lightning isn't with him because he thinks that Cynthia is just using Lightning in some form of punishment game that has been set up by her other group of friends.

Cynthia Azure just finished her diploma for paralegal studies and is currently in a good work environment. She handles things well and makes sure that everyone's papers are handed it in on time. If not she'll do all the work herself without getting credit for it. Cynthia lives alone in her apartment due to the fact that her parents aren't supporting most of her decisions and her sexuality is on top of their list. Thus making Cynthia stressed over paying her student loans and her rent.

Age: 21

Birthday: April 13

hobbies: Sleeping, cooking, reading, listening to music, helping people in times of need, playing the piano though she isnt very good at it so it makes a good attempt of making her girlfriend smile.

Relationships: is dating Lightning Farron because Lightning asked her out and she said yes. Fell for her during the times they started dating and when she falls in live she falls hard.

Friends with Fang, Vanille, Snow, Hope and Serah

Connections to Ageha and Marie since highschool.

Ageha is a business women who is currently on the verge of being the number one business company in the city. She also has a bunch of degrees which makes her one of the must useful assests a company can have.

Age: 21

Birthday: April 12

Hobbies: Teasing the women she loves and Cynthia. Recording things that might come in handy.

Relationships: has been dating Marie for 7 years and they are still smooth sailing.

Cynthia, they have been friends since highschool and to this day the girl still intrigues her even to the point that they have a contract made up for her and Marie is in it too.

Marie is an international pop star the immediately rised up their way to the charts in 3 years.

Age: 21

Birthday: December 21

Hobbies, playing music, singing, quiet rooms so she can snuggle with either Cynthia or Ageha. Making songs.

Relationships: Dating Ageha for 7 years and even though shes constantly on tour their relationship is as strong as ever.

Cynthia- hated her at first but the more time she spent with her the mote she like her which was why she was willing to sign her name on the contract that Ageha wrote up for them the day of graduation for all of them.


	2. The Beginning

Lightning watched as people were grinding against each other as they sloppily danced to the current beat of the song but were failing miserably. Watched as her friends started getting more alcohol into their systems. Watched as some horny college students get off with their one night stands. Watched as she felt alone in this party. She didn't understand why she was here in the first place. She could have been training her body at the gym right now or at least having another phone call with her lover.

The moment she thought of her, her heart swelled up and Lightning loved the feeling of being in love with her. Sure, they are going through some rough patches but what other relationship doesn't have their own problems. Lightning got the resolve to just go home and rest since it was the weekend after and its the first time since coming to Europe that she had a day off and not have plans for anything.

A smile graced Lightning's lips as she remembered that her gift to her lover was coming near, however a hand grabbed her shoulder and her whole smile was interrupted at the touch of the hand. She glanced over her shoulder and there stood Hope as he was not as drunk as the rest of the people but he wasn't sober like her.

"Hey Light," He said as Lightning noticed something in his tone that made her worried.

"Hey Hope, what's up?" Lightning said cautiously. Lately Lightning has noticed that Hope has been off ever since she told him abut her and her lover's relationship problems. He wasn't distant and most of his advice was more like she's letting you down and if she cant stand you fulfilling your dreams then break up. She didn't want to consider the possibilities of breaking up with the one person who seems to understand her and vice versa. She's not ready to part with the one she can truly see growing old. Not ready to have her heart breaking and watch her lover be in the arms of another. Not ready to go through society without her. She simply hated thinking about Hopes advice. No matter how much she vents about her lover she kept somethings to herself because all Hope seems to see is the fact that her lover was toxic one in the relationship.

"Light, I need to tell you something." He said in a soft tone that indicated that he was being cautious with her. Not knowing his reaction. _Cynthia wouldn't act this way with me. No stop Lightning they are both different people. I want to talk to her. I want to see her face. I want to see the smile that is reserved for only me when she looks at me. I want to visit her. I miss you Cynthia and I'm an idiot for not telling you the last time. Pride clouded my mind. Wait Hopes talking to me I need to focus on him._

"What is it?" Hope fidgeted in his spot.

"C-can we talk... more privately? Here... here is kind of inappropriate for what I want to say." Lightning nodded and followed Hope outside the house where the party was. Once the air hit Lightning she felt refreshed and she didn't think she had any alcohol in her system to enable her from driving home. Hope halted and Lightning halted as well. She watched Hope inhale and exhale any typical technique to calm your nerves. "Lightning." Hope said in a strong determined voice and looked inti Lightning's eyes. That stare gave her the notion that everything he is about to say is true and serious. Even if she didn't notice this he said her name instead of her nickname so it must mean that he really wanted her full attention. "What I am going to say might shift the balance of things and maybe have things between us not... have an... us anymore."

Hope was slowly losing his courage to tell Lightning his feelings for her. He has been in love with Lightning for as long as he could remember. All he wanted to do is to call her his. He wanted to be the one who stood beside her when things get tough. To bring out those rare smiles in her whenever he does something. To be the one to listen to her stories no matter how weird it is to them. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, protect her and even make love to her. However his timing was too late, someone claimed Lightning's heart before he could. He hated the fact that he was so cowardly. Hated the fact that he leaves his heart on his sleeves. Hated the fact that Cynthia found out about his feelings and did nothing about it. Hated the fact that Cynthia let Lightning go towards her dreams instead of keeping her back in Canada where their relationship is strong. He hated the fact that Cynthia was a girl because why would Lightning choose a girl instead of a man. Instead of him however as time passed with him and Lightning in Europe they have gotten closer. Closer to the point that he was sure that Lightning was falling for him.

"I love you Lightning Farron. I love everything about you. Your courage, your dreams, your appearance. I love the little notes that you write in the novels just so you don't get bored to easily. I love the person who doesn't show emotions when faced in a tough situation. I love how honest and caring you are towards those you love. So by confessing these feelings to you, will you do me the honors in letting me call you my girlfriend?"

Lightning was shocked by Hopes confession and it took a little bit to wrap her head around things since the alcohol still hasn't fully left her system.

"I'm sorry." That was all Lightning could utter out at the moment because she still didn't feel like this was happening at all.

"But why?" Hope whined as he was angry at how his confession didn't work. Angry at the fact that he poured out his heart to the one he loves and got rejected. "Tell me why... please Light." He pleaded to her because he couldn't accept him being rejected without a reason.

"I only see you as a friend, a brother and I have a girlfriend and besides even if I didn't we wouldn't work out to begin with." Lightning said honestly because she didn't want to string the poor guy along. "I have to get going Hope but I want you to know that I'll give you space and maybe we can we friends again." Hope was already tearing up but nodded because being friends would hurt him but being away from her would hurt even more. Lightning turned back and went to her car. Hope watched Lightning drive away from the house and off inti the distance. He shoved his hands inti his pocket and he felt something. He pulled it out and it was Lightning's wallet and cell phone.

"Fuck." Was all Hope said but he knew Lightning would get hurt and she was being cautious so nothing could happen to Lightning at all.

* * *

 **The drive back...**

Lightning was driving her way back to her apartment as she focused on what just happened in the very few minutes. She began going back to how Hope was acting all the time and it clicked in her head. He was hinting subtlety on how he felt but he was also trying to get rid if Cynthia. She gripped the steering wheel knowing that Hope almost broke them up just because the long distance was getting to them.

"I need to apologize to her. I'll make it up to her when I go visit her next week." Lightning told herself as she passed through an intersection that was a green light, however a semi-truck was going past the speed limit and clearly wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. Lightning didn't see the truck and was hit straight on. Her car was spinning as her head was bouncing around the car. Her seatbelt was on but it wasn't doing her much good. Once everything was to a halt, Lightning mumbled Cynthia under her breath as she let her eyes close and accept the darkness that was embracing her.

* * *

 **Days later...**

"Jane Doe has yet to wake up from her coma and no one has claimed to have seen her. The driver died upon impact and it seems that he was under the influence when the accident has happened. The police have made it clear not to put Jane Doe's picture up in the media in case she wakes up with her memory intact but chances are very slim." The news reporter said as Hope turned off the TV. _Complete idiots._ Hope said under his breath as he was moping around since he couldn't get in contact with Lightning after the party.

As he was sitting around on the couch Lightning's phone rang and Hope couldn't help but peek at the caller ID and it was Lightning's superior. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Rookie, where are you? This is the 5th day that you haven't come to the seminars. Just because you're the top of the class doesn't mean you are exempt from taking the rest of the classes." Hope began questioning why Lightning hasn't been going to class.

"I'm sorry sir but Lightning forgot her phone with me but I know Lightning and Lightning would never miss any of her classes especially 5 times without any excuses." Hope said as calmly as possible but on the inside he was already panicking.

"... Oh... my mistake then... Uhm can you tell me where I can contact, Lightning."

"I'm sorry but right now I'm not on good terms with her at the moment but she shouldn't be missing any classes Ill try looking for her."

"Okay, thanks Ill try asking her classmates if they saw her the past couple days." The dial tone was ringing In Hope's ear as he started fearing for Lightning's well-being. In a rush he hung up her phone and started calling all of her friends but they were all the same answers.

"Nope." "No" "Sorry, bro." "I haven't" Hope had begun full on panicking at the thought of something happening to Lightning especially after he himself made their situation awkward. If he hadn't confessed then Lightning wouldn't have had to disappear. That's when his mind reeled back to the TV news and his blood ran cold right then and there. He bolted out of the apartment and to the hospital that currently resided the Jane Doe.

* * *

 **The hospital... (Lightning's point of view)**

 _It's dark in here..._

 _It's quiet..._

 _No one else is here..._

 _Where am I?..._

"Lightning."

 _?!_

 _Who is it?_

"Light? I'm right here."

 _What do you mean right here?_

"Light... I'm waiting..."

 _I'm coming..._

 _Just give me... time..._

 _I'll always come back..._

"Don't worry... take your time..."

 _What happens if I don't want to?_

"I love you... you big clumsy dolt."

 _Do I love you back?..._

 _I don't know if I love you back..._

"Promise me..."

 _What is it?_

"Promise me..."

 _I don't understand what you want me to promise_

"Promise me... please... I'm begging you..."

 _I promise then... I promise whatever you want..._

"I love you... that's why-"

Lightning woke up to the shouting of a voice that was really different from the one in her dream... no head? The lights were blinding her and the beeping noises were giving her headaches.

"Turn it off" She said weakly but her voice barely came out.

"Lightning! You're alive. Thanks God" The figure hugged her but Lightning felt that something was wrong. Even though she was confused something was definitely.

"Who... are... you?' She asked the figure and which it turned out to be a boy with almost white hair. He was smiling at her with tears in his eyes but his smile faltered at her question.

"Do you not know who I am?" He said as his voice started cracking. All Lightning could do was shake her head. at his question. "it's me, Hope... your boyfriend."

 _He's lying... Don't listen to him..._

Lightning looked around the room and no one else was there besides them and seeing as no one was there Lightning so she ignored the voice but somewhere in her mind she knew that the voice was telling the truth.

* * *

 **Back In Canada...**

 _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hey, it's Lightning, the only reason why I didn't pick up is because I have other important matters to attend to so.. I'll try and get back to you later but really I don't know how to use this damn thing so it's unlikely for me to hear your message... OUCH! Cynthia what was that for?... You are being rude and mean apologize, Light... I don't have to it's my items... This is why you don't have that may friends... Hey take that back-" _BEEEEEEEEEEEPP_

"Hey Light, it's me... Cynthia... this is like the millionth message that I have left you and I'm getting worried. You never... _Voice cracks_... uhm. just please... call me back... Hey Claire, it's me Serah, call Cynthia back... she isn't looking so good. This isn't like you at all... not returning any of our calls. I'm getting worried for the both of you... especially Cynthia... she... isn't the same... If you do get back I'm going to hit you for making us both worry and more importantly making Cynthia self-doubt herself. That's all bye." Serah huffed as she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the neatly made bed that is almost covered in dust. It had been 10 days since Lightning called them back. Six days since Lightning went to work and 5 days since they have started making routine messages to the solider girl. She watched Cynthia sit in a chair facing Lightning's side of the bed and just curl up hoping that no more damage could harm her.

"Cynthia... Everything's going to be alright okay?" Serah tried to soothe the girl but it didn't seem like Cynthia would get out of it.

"But... she promised me Serah... and she never breaks her promises."

"It's okay... maybe this promise wasn't supposed to last this long." It was silent for a moment until Cynthia took in a shaky breath before looking up at Serah.

"Maybe you're right but just give it 4 years and then I'll give up... please." She said weakly and Serah's heart broke at the mere sight of her friends defeat. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ Serah thought as she rubbed Cynthia's back as the poor girl broke into another sobbing fit.


	3. The Rushed Development

**Three years later...**

"Light? I'm home." Hope said cheerfully as he opened the door to their apartment. He was smiling at the fact that the love of his life was waiting for him at home. Sure, he said a little white lie but their lives were perfect. It was nice and happy and he knew that Cynthia was toxic because Lightning would always smile when they were together. Lightning was happy to be with him and that's what he chose to believe in any way. Lightning, on the other hand, was still confused about everything from the fact that her family members wouldn't try to find her to the fact that Hope seemed really protective of her every time she wanted to leave their apartment.

Lightning remembered the first time she was discharged from the hospital, she went into the world alone and everything seemed to be unknown to her. She walked passed the doors and was greeted with uncertainty but once she began walking Hope immediately pulled his car up to her. He was frantic and grabbed Lightning by the arm and yelled at her for going outside. It was as if he was scared of losing her to something. Lightning just passed it off as losing her to another accident because she barely came out alive from it. So she listened to HOpe because they were dating and he would never lie to her because relationships were built on trust and honesty. That's what Lightning firmly believed into the point that she believed that Hope was going to be by her side and that they didn't need Lightning's past memories to build their past relationship but sometimes Lightning tried to remember who she was before the accident. Something didn't sit right with her especially with her dreams about someone else.

Hope saw Lightning so deep in thought as he entered their living room and still had a smile on his face. She was beautiful no matter what she was doing but he didn't know how much happiness he had left with her. He covered his tracks and made sure that no one knew Lightning from moving houses, to transferring schools and jobs. He packed away Lightning'a stuff in a separate warehouse where it could be a potential trigger for Lightning in regaining her memories. He couldn't let a chance slip for him being her boyfriend and he was cherishing her right. Much better than Cynthia could ever do. He recalled the fighting that Lightning and Cynthia would have to the point that they wouldn't talk for days. He remembered all the insecurities that Lightning would ask Hope about herself and how would she improve herself. He hated being so powerless, so useless for being the person he was to just sit on the sidelines. He had made Lightning happy for the past three years and he didn't regret anything.

He walked up to Lightning and put his arms around her letting her scent invade his nostrils and mind. He was already going crazy with Lightning waiting for him at home but this brought him to a whole new level. He brought his head down to touch Lightning's shoulder and he felt his burning heat transfer to her shoulder. He exhaled and just let the fuzzy feeling of her next to him invade his body. All the stress about work was being tucked at the back of his mind while he just let the peaceful silence take them. He didn't need to talk to Lightning about anything because they already did that at the beginning of their relationship where everything was awkward. They were already comfortable with each other to the point that Lightning would tell him that she was going somewhere without question and usually ask for his permission. He took his head off her shoulder just to give her a kiss on her shoulder then started butterfly kissed trailing up to her neck. That made Lightning giggle every time and Hope drank in that laughter and commemorate it to memory. He wished that they could stay like this forever.

"Light, how was your day today?" He said and Lightning just hummed while she recollected what she did.

"Just the usual. Did my training and went to work which nothing happened as always." She said as she felt Hope's hands roam from her shoulders down her arms and then linking them together.

 _"That's good, Claire, I just hope you don't overwork yourself. Like I said, take your time and everything will fall into place."_ The voice said and Lightning wondered who was Claire. She was about to say something but Hope cut her off.

"Light? You okay?" She turned her head to look at Hope's eyes and they showed fear and concern.

"Sorry, I was spacing out can you repeat what you said." She said as she disregarded the voice once more. Hope smiled at Lightning's answer and planted a kiss on her lips before answering.

"I said that's good. I don't have to worry that you might be in danger in these streets." He released Lightning from his hold and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Lightning just smiled at Hope's retreating figure and then a headache hit her.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _"Lightning!" The girl who seems to be frequent in her dreams or flashes cried out. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need your help because I had everything handled now you just made everything worse!" The girl was pacing around the island in their apartment. She kept muttering words and she stopped and looked at Lightning. "I have a solution... Claire." The moment she said her real name Lightning's heart dropped. She knew that tone of voice that the girl just expressed. She didn't want to hear it, she wasn't ready for it yet. Lightning ran towards the girl and enveloped her in an embrace. While the girl struggled to get out of the hold Lightning held on tighter hoping that it wouldn't be their last one._

 _"Please." Lightning said as it dripped with sorrow and desperation. The girl was trembling in Lightning's arms and Lightning knew that she was fragile._

 _"Claire, I have to do this..." The girl let out a shaky breath and looked up at Lightning. "It's for you... for us. Can't you see that she won't stop?" Lightning shook her head and just kissed the top of the girl's head trying to reassure her lover that this wasn't the way._

 _"I won't believe that this is the way for both of us to be happy. I won't let her have you. Not right now and not ever. I'll fight for you. I'm going to be there for you all the way. There is no way you are getting rid of me, not after all the things we have been through. This is just another obstacle in our relationship that we can go through so don't give up on us not just yet. I love you _ and I know you love me too. So, please don't break up with me just because she wants you." Lightning said as she was on the verge of tears and the girl was already crying. She brought a hand up to Lightning's cheek and Lightning leaned into her touch as it was calming down her nerves. Not once did they break eye contact and the girl brought Lightning's face down to give her a kiss._

 _Lightning savored the kiss and it was making her light-headed. This feeling she was having made her realize that she was still in love with her and there wasn't anyone who was going to have her. Lightning started moving the girl toward their bedroom but the girl stopped her as she broke off the kiss. She just shook her head and pried Lightnin's arms around her as she grabbed her stuff._

 _"I'm going to fix this but I don't know where we would stand after this. I really hope this isn't a farewell, Lightning." The girl said as she gave Lighting a light peck on the lips before turning her back on Lightning as just watched the girl leave the door._

* * *

 **Present...**

"No!" Lightning shouted as her chest was hurting as well as her head. SOmething about her memory wanted to make her cry, She felt so weak and confused about why the girl left or what was happening. Hope noticing Lightning's frantic state rushed to her side and hugged her as he was saying sweet nothings into Lightning's ear. Lightning gripped onto Hope's shirt as her heart ached for something and apparently Hope's precence wasn't helping with the pain at all. "Leave me alone." Lightning said to Hope but he didn't budge so she pushed him off and stormed off into her room.

Once she was in her room, she locked the door and plopped herself onto her bed. Her headache wasn't going away and the voice that belonged to the girl was replaying in her mind. Lightning heard giggles and she sat herself up as she saw the girl sitting on her bed.

 _"Hey Lightning."_ She said as she looked at Lightning with a softened expression while her tone was soft and fragile as if she spoke a little bit more loudly it'll break her.

"So... you can have a conversation with me now huh." The girl only stared at her in confusion.

 _"You seemed tired, Lightning, do you want to go to sleep?"_ Lightning looked at the girl as she crawled closer to Lightning but she made no attempt at holding her or touching her. _"I thought we agreed that you didn't have to wait for me to come back home."_

"Who are you to me?" Lightning asked the girl but the girl only looked at Lightning sadly. The girl let out a tear that rolled down her cheek before saying.

 _"I can't force you to do things that you don't want but I hate seeing you like this. I wish that our situation could have been more different... less complicated."_ The girl paused and looked away from Lightning as she closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes and Lightning couldn't help but find her favorite color in her eyes. Azure that was the color Lightning thought when she first saw the girl. Her eyes seemed so blue that it seemed like they were crystals illuminating her day. _"Sometimes I wished that we never met that way we wouldn't have to go through all this pain. That's right, Claire, I know that you are in constant pain because of what I am doing and I hope you know that I am in pain too knowing that I am the direct cause of that pain. So, I'll let you go, Claire. I'll break up with you so you can be happy. We did promise that we'll break up if the other party isn't happy right?"_ By that time the girl Lightning now named Azure was crying as her words were shaking from saying all this. Lightning didn't like the fact that Azure was making decisions for them without thinking about what Lightning has to say but this was all in Lightning's mind, however, it had to originate from somewhere that was why Lightning's heart hurt from listening to this. She reached out to touch the fragile girl that looked like she might break from the pressure of the world that rested on her shoulders but her hand went right through the girl.

"Dammit!" Lightning cursed out as Azure vanished from her eyes and yet again she was left alone to her thoughts and imagining about the words she said to her. She could hear Hope knocking on her door but she couldn't muster up the will to open up the door so she went to sleep hoping that she might see Azure in her dreams and maybe they might have an actual conversation this time.

Hope, on the other hand, was scared that Lightning might be remembering something and all the efforts he had built would be in vain, because if she remembered then she'll know that he lied to her. She'll remember the one she actually loves and then she'll enter that toxic relationship again and she'll be unhappy again. He didn't want that happening but the truth was going to come out sooner or later.

As Hope was in deep thought the doorbell rang and Hope jumped at the sudden sound. He yelled out.

"Coming!" As he walked to open the door he heard the door unlock from Lightning's room but he was wondering who was at the door to ask Lightning about her outburst. Once he opened up the door he heard a familiar voice.

"I knew it was you that was roaming the streets today." There stood Serah looking angry and Hope had all the blood drained from his face seeing how the time came sooner rather than later.

"Hope? Babe, who's at the door." Lightning said as she walked up to the door and was faced with a girl who looked almost exactly the same as Lightning herself. Serah looked at Lightning with shocked but was completely replaced with anger. Serah couldn't help herself but be angry at her own sister and did something she never thought she would have done. She slammed her, hard. So hard that there were the echoes of that slap that rang throughout the room and the city. Lighting was shocked that she was slapped but before she could say anything Serah shouted at them angrily.

"Babe! You called Hope of all people babe!" Serah gritted her teeth seeing her own sister who was always talking about justice did something so low as to cheat on Cynthia and decided to cut off contact with them for three years. "I can't believe you at all, Lightning! After all this time from the phone calls, text messages, emails, and search warrants in Europe you decided to cut off contact from all of us back at Canada just to be with Hope. That's a new low for you, Lightning." Serah seethed out and both Hope and Lightning were frozen to their spots. Hope was fearing the worst and he wanted to shut Serah up but the tone Serah had and her actions might just stop him from anything. Lightning, on the other hand, was shocked at the information and didn't know what to say. It seemed that Serah knew her and the information that she was receiving wasn't going to her head at all. Serah began her rant after taking in a breath. "You know what stay with Hope. I hope he treats you well but knows this I will tell your girlfriend that you are cheating on her. Three years, Lightning. It's been three years and Cynthia has changed. She is still waiting for you to come home for crying out loud. She said you'll return but I watched day after day as she slowly kills herself because there was still no words from you. Yet, you have the audacity to cheat behind her back. You told me that Hope would be nothing more but a brother to you. I guess you can lie to your sister seeing as you just called him babe." Serah let out another breath and she was about to say more until her phone rang. Serah looked at the caller ID ready to kill whoever was calling her but that anger quickly dissipated when she read Cynthia's name. "Hello?" She picked up the phone without hesitation.

"Serah! Where did you go? One minute you were walking with me to my presentation next minute you were gone. I'm going crazy on how I can't find you at the venue." Cynthia cried out and Lightning got the nostalgic feeling when hearing the girl's voice. It was Azure. The owner of the voice that kept talking to Lightning was Azure. She was real and she wasn't hallucinating at all.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia. I saw a friend and rushed over to them without thinking. I'll come back to you after I have a chat with them okay?" Cynthia let out a breath that could be heard on the phone and responded.

"Alright, Serah, but call me once you get to the venue. I'm going to go over my presentation with Ageha while I wait for you." The moment Lightning heard Ageha's name by instinct she shouted out.

"Don't you dare go near her!" Lightning's blood ran cold for various reasons and everyone else was looking at with wide eyes. Cynthia responded back.

"Lightning? Is... is that you?" Serah could hear the disbelief in Cynthia's voice.

"Yes, my name is Lightning and I'll tell you this again don't you go near Ageha." Lightning didn't know where this was coming from but she held anger towards this Ageha chick.

"No," Cynthia said and continued. "You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't get to leave for three years and suddenly come back and say who I can or can't go with. You lost that right when you broke our promise. Remember that promise, Lightning! Three years you said three years if we were still together, I don't go through it and guess what those three years are up and we aren't together anymore. So, just do me a favor and stay in your place and never contact me again. You've done it for three years why not do it to stay out of my life. Serah, I'll see you in a couple minutes or hours." With that Cynthia hung up the phone and Serah looked at Lightning's expression and felt bad for her while Hope was looked horrified.

"Well,... that just happened so I got to go now," Serah said as she was desperate to leave the now awkward situation. As Serah rushed to her car she was rushing to get out of there that she dropped her keys. When she picked them up she was faced with her sister Lightning who seemed scary at that moment. "Lightning, you scared me there," Serah said as she turned around to open the car, but she was stopped by Lightning.

"Tell me everything, Serah. I need to know and something doesn't seem right." Lightning pleaded at the girl who looked at her with disbelief.

"Lightning, there is nothing you can do to fix this." Serah began feeling sorry for Lightning because Cynthia just told her that she didn't want anything to do with her after all they have been through. Cynthia's huge heart for Lightning was now gone and was replaced with anger and her trust has been broken and nothing was going to fix it.

"Tell me why I can't fix it because all I know was that everything was going alright until you showed up with information that doesn't seem right." Lightning yelled as her head was pounding at the situation.

"Lightning... what happened to you while you were studying overseas here in Europe," Serah said as she felt something terrible was happening.

"I... I was in a car accident three years ago and I lost my memories." Lightning said as Serah was shocked at this information.

"Come with me." Serah grabbed Lightning by the arm and shoved her into the car while Hope was crying at the fact that Lightning asked him if he was lying that he was her boyfriend and eventually he told her the truth and she was angry so angry that he couldn't have the balls to tell her the entire truth.

Serah was driving down the streets to reach the venue and telling Lightning as much as she could but Lightning could wrap her head around the new information she was receiving. She felt like everything was a dream but the phone call made her heart ache with rage and pain.

* * *

 **Cynthia's location...**

Cynthia backed herself onto the wall as her head was swimming with so many thoughts as to why everything was happening now. She had waited for Lightning to call her or contact her for three years and yet there was no answer just when she was finally able to move on from the strawberry blonde with another person more like transition to another relationship to another she reappeared but she wasn't going to take Lightning back, not after all the pain and suffering she had been through. She didn't have the heart to trust Lightning again and she was tired of trying to keep their relationship standing. SO many times she offered an out for Lightning but Lightning would always persuade her with words that made her fall for her again. A hand that grasped her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at the raven-haired beauty that was smiling at her but her eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Is everything okay, Cyn?" The beauty said as she began caressing Cynthia's shoulder to soothe her from the thought that was plaguing her mind. Cynthia offered her a smile of gratitude that almost reached her eyes but failed to do so.

"I'm fine, Ageha. Just hear a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time, it's nothing too bad."

"Good, I thought you were going to back out of this presentation and I would have to go through this alone."

"No, I would never do that to you. You are my best friend and I'll stay by your side even if the world decides to bring you down and Maria will be with you as well." Cynthia brought a hand to Ageha's head and started patting it to make sure the girl was okay.

"So... to take your mind off of things do you want to start that contract early?" Ageha said as her heart was beating quickly with nervousness hoping that the girl would say yes.

"You know there are still six more months before I have to give you an answer right?" Cynthia said as she wanted to think nothing of the contract at all due to the stressful events that happened today.

"You can always say yes and nothing would hurt you ever again. You can finally live happily with me and Maria." Ageha said as she slowly tried to persuade her into saying yes.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you an answer now because I'm in a relationship."

"Wait, what?" Ageha said as she was so sure that she had Cynthia wrapped around her finger. SO this news was new to her. She wanted to know why. "With who?" It was that moment Serah and Lightning came into the venue and Cynthia answered so all three women heard Cynthia's reply.

"I'm in a romantic relationship with Serah Farron, so I can't accept your contract just yet. I want to see how things go with Serah before jumping into a relationship that might just end all three of our careers." Cynthia said as she heard a gasp from Lightning and she snapped her neck to Lightning, who was shocked by the news and the appearance of this so-called Cynthia.

"You're real... Azure?" Lightning said as she slowly walked up to Cynthia who's heart dropped at the sight of Lightning. When Lightning was just an arm's length from Cynthia she responded.

"Lightning,... you're too late now." As tears were spilling out form her eyes.


End file.
